What Eyes Can't See
by TheLoneWolf555
Summary: Meet Cerin, a relatively sane guy and his "Interesting" companion as they enroll in Beacon and meet new people. See how he not only changes the lives of his fellow students but how they change his life as well. Will his "shady" past catch up with him and if so, how will he deal with it. If you want to know then you'll just have to read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

' _Raining again, huh?'_ Thought a teen as he sat against the wall of an alleyway in Vale and true to his thoughts it is raining. The teen looked to be around 16 years old and around 6 feet tall with messy white hair that reached the end of his neck and covered his eyes. He is wearing a dark grey tattered cloak that reached the ground, which was open showing that his upper body was covered in white bandages as well as his arms, a pair of torn black jeans, and grey steel-toed boots. Leaning up against the wall next to him was a silver cane about 3-feet tall with a curved handle. The teen pulled out his wallet only to find that it was empty. ' _Empty. No surprise their. I need to get some money for Amber. Hopefully she won't ask how I got the money.'_ The teen thought before he slowly stood up and grabbed his cane with his right hand.

He started walking out of the alleyway with a noticeable limp in his right leg. He continued walking down the road until he spotted a girl running through the rain. She looked to be around 15 years old and she was wearing a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, a skirt with red trimmings, and a red hooded cloak with the hood up covering her face. The teen continued to walk down the road until the girl in red bumped into him.

"Oh I am so sorry for that. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said a little frantically. The teen chuckled a little before replying.

"Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" Asked the girl when she noticed the teens cane.

"Yes." The teen said before walking away.

"Okay then, bye mister." The girl said before she continued on her way. The teen looked back to see if the girl had left before holding out his left hand to reveal a red pouch. The same one the girl was wearing before. He opened it up to reveal some .50 caliber rounds and magazines and a couple of Lien as well. ' _Perfect. Just enough to last us for a month.'_ The teen thought before storing the pouch in his cloak and walking away.

After a few hours of walking the teen arrived in front of an old abandoned building was three stories tall but only the first floor was intact, the other two looked like they could fall apart at the slightest touch. He walked in before turning on the lights and hanging his soaked cloak near the door. He looked around his current home and found nothing out of the ordinary, the interior walls, except the bathroom walls, are still gone, the two mattresses are still in the corner, the couch and TV are still against the wall, and the kitchen is still their, mostly. ' _I wonder where Amb-'_ The teens thoughts were interrupted when a small purple blur crashed into the teen knocking him over.

"Big Bro Cerin! Your back!" The purple blur turned out to be a small girl. She is about 3' 4" tall with short purple hair, amber eyes, a pair of purple amber tipped fox ears, and two purple amber tipped fox tails. She is wearing white shorts, a black T-shirt with a white fox on it, and grey sneakers.

"Sorry I was late Amber. I got caught up at work." The newly identified Cerin said as he petted Amber's head causing the girl to pout.

"Stop doing that." Amber said while knocking Cerin's hand away and fixing her hair. Cerin chuckled before picking Amber up off of his chest and setting her down before slowly standing up with the help of his cane. After getting up, Cerin limped over to the couch and layed down before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Amber followed Cerin, climbed into his lap, and joined him in watching the TV.

"There's nothing to watch. Do you want anything to eat, amber?" Asked Cerin as he continued to flip through the channels. When he received no reply he looked over at Amber to find that she had fallen asleep on in his lap. Cerin sighed before picking Amber up in his left arm and grabbing his cane with his right. He stood up before carrying Amber over to one of the mattresses in the corner. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket before limping over to another corner of the house. He pulled out his scroll before dialing a number and waiting.

"It's Cerin. How long?" He asked.

" …"

"More time? I'm living on borrowed time."

" …" Cerin let out a sigh.

"How much?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

" …"

"Not time, but money?"

" …"

"How much?"

" …"

"That much?" He raised his voice slightly causing Amber to mumble something in her sleep before she settled down.

" …"

"Nothing else?"

" …"

"Okay." He finished before ending the call and putting his scroll away. He suddenly started coughing violently and covered his mouth. When he stopped coughing he looked at his hand to see that their was some blood on it. ' _Borrowed time indeed.'_ He thought while wiping the blood off of his hand before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He stood there in the silence, smoking the cancer stick while occasionally puffing out a small cloud of smoke.

After finishing off the cig he pulled out his pulled out his scroll again before calling a person who he never expected to talk to again. One of his old teachers.

"It's Cerin."

" …"

"You know I wouldn't call unless I need to."

" …"

"I need help."

" …"

"What's the catch? You wouldn't do this for free." Cerin's voice turned serious now.

" …" Cerin let out a sigh while rubbing his eyes.

" Fine. We'll go."

" …"

"When does the bullhead leave?"

" …"

" See you then, Old Man." Cerin said before hanging up. He put his scroll away before looking down at his right hand, that still had some flecks of blood on it, before clenching his fist and letting out a sigh. He wiped his hand against his jeans before limping over to the other mattress, picking up the last blanket, and laying down. He used his cane to reach up and turn off the lights before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cerin woke up the smell of food being made. He slowly got up before limping over to the kitchen to find that Amber was making some eggs and toast.

"Good morning Amber." He said while sitting at the small two person table they had in the kitchen.

"Morning Big Bro." Amber replied happily before she brought Cerin a plate with eggs on it and sat next to him. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished eating Cerin looked over at Amber before asking.

"Hey Amber do you remember that one place you wanted to go to?"

"Yeah I do, why?" She replied while curiously looking at Cerin.

"Well get your things, we're going. The Bullhead leaves later to-" Was as far as he got before he was tackled by Amber who came in the shape of a familiar purple blur.

"YEAH! We get to go to Beacon!" Shouted Amber as she jumped off of my chest and started doing a little jig why repeatedly shouted "Beacon". I smiled a little while watching before she froze and looked over at me.

"Does this mean we get to see Mentor again?" She asked. My smiled dropped but I nodded none the less, causing Amber to shout with glee before she resumed her jig with more vigor than before. I sighed while standing up and brushing some dust off of me. I limped over to the corner of the house and grabbed a duffel bag before I started filling up with extra bandages, some spare clothes, and finally dust, lots and lots of dust. After zipping up my duffel bag I hoisted it up onto my shoulder before walking towards the door where an excited Amber was waiting with a smaller duffel bag on her back.

"Well Amber, lets go."I said while she jumped up and sat on my duffel bag which was on my left shoulder. I open the door and walked out, putting up the familiar facade that I have been using for years.

We arrived at the bullhead just before it left meaning we were the last ones. Amber had climbed into my cloak halfway through the walk and was currently clinging to my back so people wouldn't see her and question why a little girl was going to Beacon. Truthfully she's not actually a kid, now that I mention it, I don't even know how old she is. Every time I asked she deflected the question with some humor before starting another conversation. Anyway I walked into the bullhead and sat down with my back against the wall and pulled out a silver lighter and flicking it open before closing it. As I did this I scanned around the bullhead to check out any potential enemies or allies. so far only a couple caught my eye. I let out a small sigh before putting my lighter away and resting my head against the wall of the bullhead before drifting off in a light slumber. ' _I get the feeling that my time here will be … interesting. Well too late to turn back, might as well as go with it.'_

I felt the bullhead jolt a little as it landed. I let out a quiet yawn before standing up, grabbing my bags, and waited until everyone had left the bullhead so people wouldn't question why I was here with a limp. I stopped when I heard what sounded like an explosion before ignoring it and continued to get up. Once everyone had left I limped my way out of the bullhead before heading towards the main building only to stop when I saw a girl lying on her back. It was the same girl that had bumped into me a few days ago.

' _I hope she doesn't recognize me.'_ I thought to myself.

"Welcome to Beacon." She mumbled to herself before I walked up to her and held out my hand. The girl looked up at me before grasping my outstretched hand and pulling herself up.

"Thanks. I'm Ruby." the girl said as she brushed some dust off of herself. I gave her a polite nod before replying.

"Cerin." Ruby was about to reply when she stopped and looked behind me. I looked over to find a blonde guy walking over to us.

"Hello I'm-" He started only for Ruby to speak up interrupting him.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked with a tilt of her head and like that the blonde's shoulder sagged as he let out a sigh.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Said the blonde guy, as we walked.

"Look, I'm sorry but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby replied.

"Oh yeah, what If I called you Crater Face?"

"That explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune said while puffing out his chest a little. Only for Ruby to let out a small giggle.

"Do they?"

"Th-they will. Well I-I hope they will. I mean my mom always says th-. Well never mind." Jaune says while looking down. An uncomfortable silence filled the air before Ruby decide to break it.

"So … I got this thing." She said as she pulled out a red … thing … that shifted into a large black and red mechanized scythe. Juane lets out a yelp while jumping back a little.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" He asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle." Ruby said cheerfully while lifting up her deadly weapon. Jaune just gave her a clueless look before asking.

"A wha?"

"Gun." I said.

"Oh. That's cool"

"So what do you guys have?" Asked Ruby while she put her weapon away.

"Redemption." Can my simple response as I gestured down to my cane before clicking the small button on the handle causing the leg of the cane to flatten out and turn into a 3-foot long silver blade with a black cutting edge.

"Ooooooh, a cane sword. What else does it do?" She asked while inspecting 'Redemption's' blade.

"Secret." I said while shifting 'Redemption' back into its cane form. Ruby gave an adorable pout before looking over at Jaune. ' _Wait, what did I just think?'_

"Oh uh, I got this sword." Jaune started while pulling out his sword. "And I got this shield too." While grabbing the sheath before shifting it into a shield.

"So what do they do?" Ruby while inspecting Jaune's shield.

"Well, the shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it I just put it away." He said while putting the shield away. "But it still weighs the same."

"Well I guess I did go a little over board when making mine." Ruby said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Wait you made that?" Asked Jaune.

"Well of course. Everyone at Signal forge their own weapon, didn't you?" Asked Ruby

"It's a hand-me-down. My Great-Great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"May I?" I asked Juane while gesturing to his sword. He looked up at me before handing over his sword. I held his sword in my left hand while looking down at the blade.

"Mmmh. Old, sharp. Strong sword." I said before handing him back his sword.

"Seems more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby said, "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said. We kept walking in comfortable silence, well comfortable to me, the other two looked around awkwardly before Ruby looked over at me.

"So why did you help me out earlier?" She asked. I just shrugged at her.

"You don't talk much do you Cerin?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked only this time the question was directed at both me and Jaune.

"Oh I don't know. I was just following you." Jaune stated.

"I was following Cerin." Ruby said while looking at me. I gave them another shrug.

"So is there a directory, maybe a food court," Started Juane, causing Ruby to giggle a little and me to give a small smile, "Some kind of recognizable landmark of some sort?" Ruby just continued to giggle.

"Is that a no?"

"Yes Jaune, that's a no."

It took us a little while but we eventually made to the auditorium. We walked in only for a blonde girl to call out.

"Hey Ruby, over here. I saved you a spot." Ruby looked over at us before saying.

"Oh, hey I gotta go, I'll see you guys after the ceremony. Bye." I gave Ruby a small nod.

"Hey wait." Juane said only for Ruby to run off towards the other girl.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune asked out loud. I looked around and found a red haired girl looking over at Jaune.

"Over their." I said while pointing towards the red haired girl, before I started walking away.

"Wha-" Jaune started but I was already walking away.

I kept walking till I found a empty space on the wall and leaned up against it. Once Ozpin walked out on stage and started his speech Amber decided to whisper.

"Hey, why did you walk away from Jaune? He was nice and funny?"

" …"

"Okay then what about that Ruby lady, she was nice?"

" …"

"Oh come Cerin, you know you need to meet more people." Amber stated.

I continued to talk with Amber until people started to get ready for sleep. We didn't bother trying to look for a place to lay down so we stayed in the same spot as before only I was now sitting on the ground with my back against the wall and Amber was sitting on my lap hidden by my cloak. I continued to flick my lighter while ignoring the world around me until I heard some walk up next to me and take a seat. I glanced over to see how sat next to me. It was a girl who appeared to be 17 years old, long wavy black hair, amber eyes, pale white skin, as well as wearing a black bow on her head. She was wearing a black yukata with grey and white accessories, and holding a book.

' _The book about a man with two souls huh?'_ I thought after looking at the book's title, ' _I hate that book.'_

She noticed me looking at her book before speaking up,

"Can I help you?" I shook my head before looking back at my lighter. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." The newly introduced Blake said while staring at me.

"Cerin." Came my monotone response as I glanced back towards her before putting my lighter away and slumping against the wall to get comfortable. Blake nodded before going back to her book. Another silence hung in the air only this time it was comfortable.

' _I wonder what Ozpin has in store for us tomorrow?'_ And with that final thought I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day before everybody else so I silently stood up, Amber was still clinging to my chest, and walked towards our assigned lockers. Once there I grabbed my 3 foot long black cylinder case, Judgement, from my duffel bag before throwing it across my back while Amber grabbed her weapons. Once finished we walked over to another empty wall before leaning up against and pulling out my lighter … again.

' _Maybe Amber was right? I really do need another hobby.'_ I thought to myself as I continued to flick my lighter. This continued until students started to file in and grab their armors and weapons. I followed the crowd until I was outside and standing one of many tiles that were lined up across the edge of a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. I ignored Ozpin and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, as they explained what he were supposed to due. Get launched into the Emerald Forest, first person you make eye contact with is your partner, find one of the relics at the end of the forest, and get back to the cliff. Sound simple enough.

Once Ozpin finished telling Jaune that they had to land on their own he glance over to me before looking at the empty tile next to me.

"Why isn't Amber standing on the empty tile next to you?" He asked. Glynda and the rest of the soon to be huntsmen and huntresses-in-training looked over in my direction. I gave him a shrug before tensing up as I felt the gears start to shift under me. Amber popped her head out from my cloak, causing everybody but Ozpin to gasp, before blowing him a raspberry while pulling on her eyelid. Before anybody could react we were launched into the air.


	3. Important Message

**Important Message**

Okay so first of all I'm alive in case anyone, the few of you how are reading this, are wondering. As for what I've been doing this past year or so instead of writing, I will give you guys a list:

1\. School

2\. Getting my liscence

3\. Going on vacation/visiting family

4\. Being lazy

And now for the important message. I've lost the original story board for What Eyes Can't See, Failed Experiment, and Blood and Bone. Due to this I will be putting those three stories up for adoption, just send me a private message and we'll go from there. As for Paradox, don't worry I'm still going to continue that story and I am in the planning stages for another RWBY story and a Fire Emblem Awakening story as well. Those should be out by the end of the month if all goes according to plan, so stay on the look out.

Now for those of you are still reading this or have been following my stories, thank you. I can't really say/write this any other way, so thanks for taking the few seconds it takes to follow/favorite my stories or account. It means a lot to me and I'll try my best to get new chapters published as fast as I can. So again, thanks.


End file.
